La réaction de Merlin
by nelly31
Summary: Arthur à découvert que Merlin utilise la magie et est sur le point de lui annoncer sa décision ... Texte complémentaire à "La décision d'Arthur"


Disclamer : Tout appartient toujours à la BBC

Spoiler/Slash : non

Info : Merlin POV quand Arthur découvre que Merlin utilise la magie.

**

* * *

**

**LA RÉACTION DE MERLIN **

* * *

« _**Plus étroits que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié.**_» Jean Boccace

* * *

C'est fou comme il peut trouver ce sol passionnant. Jamais il n'avait remarqué tout ces détails sur ces chaussures. Et les fourmis qui transportent au loin des brindilles … enfin n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à relever les yeux et la voir la colère et la déception dans le regard d'Arthur.

Bien sur il ne regrettait pas d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait, non bien sur ! Si il n'était pas intervenu Gwen serait morte et il aurait alors perdu deux amis, Gwen tout d'abord, la merveilleusement douce et courageuse Gwen, et puis Arthur aussi. Car le jeune magicien le savait, Arthur ne se serait jamais remis de la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Alors oui, Merlin avait utilisé de sa magie devant le prince Arthur, le futur roi de Camelot, et maintenant il fixait ses chaussures attendant que ce dernier prenne une décision à son sujet.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Merlin commençait à se sentir coupable. Pas coupable d'avoir utilisé la magie, non, mais coupable de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt à Arthur. Car ce dernier était beaucoup plus qu'un simple maître pour lui.

Au fur et à mesure des années passé à ces cotés Arthur était devenu un ami et un très bon ami même. La confiance était la base même de leur relation. Ils veillaient chacun l'un sur l'autre, se sauvant mutuellement la vie à plusieurs reprise, et surtout ils ne doutaient pas des intentions de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité. Mais la magie avait détruit tout ça. Son secret avait réduit à néant sa supposé grande destiné. Jamais Arthur ne lui pardonnerais cette trahison. Il en parlerait à son père … il allait mourir … Merlin sent ses entrailles se liquéfier.

Il relève brusquement la tête et observe Arthur. Ce dernier a les yeux rivé sur Gwen, son expression laissant clairement transparaître l'angoisse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Merlin ne pouvais que ressentir du respect face à la profondeur des sentiments du prince pour cette servante. Lui qui était pourtant promis à des princesses … oui, Arthur était différent. Il n'était pas comme son père.

Si seulement … si seulement il lui avait parlé. Il aurait compris, il l'aurait soutenu, Merlin le savait maintenant. Mais Gaius lui avait dit de faire attention alors il s'était tu … Oh mon Dieu Gaius, non, lui aussi allait devoir subir les conséquences des ses actions … si seulement il lui avait parlé avant.

Alors son cerveau se met à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Toutes sortes d'idées les plus farfelues les une que les autres lui traversent l'esprit. Il devait trouver quelque chose n'importe quoi, une histoire que Arthur et son père goberait et qui sortirait Gaius de ce bourbier. Il pouvait toujours prétendre l'avoir ensorcelé … sauf que jamais Gaius ne le laisserait dire ça, ni même inventer quoique ce soit pour le sauver, il était tellement borné … il pouvait toujours l'ensorceler vraiment … il y avait peut être un sort … NON, non mais qu'il était bête, ne voyait donc t'il pas se que ses histoires, mensonges et autres sorts qu'il avait utilisé l'avaient mené au désastre. Non, il ne se sauverait pas, il ne mentirait pas. Après tout il n'avait jamais que servi la couronne, tout comme Gaius d'abord. Et puis Arthur pouvais aussi se montrer clément, ils étaient amis et il venait de sauver Gwen non ?

Son regard tombe alors sur celui d'Arthur qui marche d'un air décidé vers lui. Et toutes sa détermination disparaît comme soufflé par un courant d'air. Il peut voir en Arthur, le futur grand roi qu'il va devenir, à cet instant Merlin comprend le gouffre qu'il y a entre eux. Le prince a de nombreux défauts mais il est honnête. En toute circonstance, peu importe la personne qui se trouve devant lui, Arthur disait se qu'il pensait avec sincérité et respect. Toujours. C'est pour ca qu'il serait un grand roi. Car il voyait au delà des titres et des belles paroles. Il voyait les actions et la dévotion de chacun. Il avait vu une reine en Gwen, elle qui n'était que servante. Il avait vu un ami et un conseiller précieux en Merlin alors qu'il n'était qu'un servant médiocre. Et maintenant, il voyait les mensonges et la trahison et ça c'était cent fois pire que le fait d'utiliser la magie. Arthur aurait pu accepter la magie, Merlin le savait mais il n'était pas sur qu'il accepte la trahison. Et c'est ça qu'il était sur le point de payer.

Le prince Arthur s'approche de son serviteur et ami et lui annonce :

_- Ma décision est prise._

* * *

« _**L'amitié, ce n'est pas d'être avec ses amis quand ils ont raison, c'est d'être avec eux même quand ils ont tort**__._» André Malraux

* * *

Une review please ...


End file.
